


Si quiero hacer un muñeco

by TheScarletDream



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletDream/pseuds/TheScarletDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que era lo que Elsa pensaba mientras Anna quería hacer un muñeco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si quiero hacer un muñeco

...No tiene que ser un muñeco,  
Okey bye...

\-------------------------------------  
-¡Espera Anna no te vayas!-grito Elsa, no soportaba estar encerrada en su cuarto, y aun peor sin su querida hermana Anna, no podía sentirse bien, mientras su hermanita estaba ahí afuera esperando a que ella saliera a jugar, pero Elsa eso sabia que no era posible, ya que que sus padres le dijeron que si quería mantener a su familia y pueblo a salvó de sus poderes congelantes,no tenia que abrir su corazon.

-Como me encantaría, contigo salir a jugar  
Pero soy peligrosa,  
Y no quiero dañarte, una vez mas...

\-------------------------------------

Mientras todo el mundo dormía en el pueblo Anderdelle, Elsa se le ocurrió una manera de comunicarse con su hermana, cartas, desde que Anna aprendion a leer y escribir, se escribían en papeles cuando había reuniones importantes que necesitaban a la familia real completa, ella recuerda como se burlaban de las señoras con vestidos enormes y chistosos, también se burlaban de los señores con sus enormes bigotes que parecían ardillas durmiendo en sus bocas.

Elsa se levanto de su cama a máxima velocidad y toma una pluma, le puso un poco de tinta en la punta y empezó a escribir...

Querida Anna

Siento no poder hacer un muñeco de nieve contigo, pero mama y papa han decidió que por mis poderes congelantes, tengo que estar encerrada en mi cuarto para no poder dañarte a ti y a los demás, tu sabes que no era mi intención hacerte sentir sola solo yo...

Elsa soltó su pluma con miedo, el papel en el que estaba escribiendo, al igual que su pluma y escritorio se estaban llenado de escarcha y se empezaba a congelar. Miro sus manos con miedo, esto no estaba bien.

-¡Mamá, papá!

\-------------------------------------

Sus guantes nuevos le hacían sentir incómoda, pero si esto mantenía que sus poderos no fluyeran, haría todo lo posible. Miro hacia la ventana esperando algún día poder salir, se imaginaba a ella y a su hermana corriendo por todo el pueblo, mientras comian pan y hablaban con los aldeanos...

*Recuerdo*  
-¡Elsa, espérame no puedo correr tan rápido como tu!  
-eso no es mi culpa Anna  
-Deberías esperarme, soy tu hermana  
-pues eres muy lenta  
-¡y tu muy mala hermana!  
-¡me gustaría que no fueras mi hermana!  
-¡estamos de acuerdo en algo!

Y así cada una se fue de su propio lado...

*Fin del recuerdo*

-Lo siento Anna, debi aprovechar el tiempo contigo...

En un rincon del cuarto de Elsa, se encontraba la misma llorando, por lo que había perdido, ese dicho tenia razón "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido"  
\-------------------------------------

\- ¿Tienen que irse?  
-Si Elsa, es urgente- le dijo su padre, ellos tenían que irse ya que en un país vecino se les necesitaban para ver algo de comercialización entre bienes, en fin algo que algún día, ella como Reina tendría que enfrentar.  
Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, lo que si eran sus poderes¿que tal si, sus poderes se salían de control?¿como lo manejaría?  
Solo esperaba que sus padres volvieran pronto...

No lo hicieron

\-------------------------------------

Se que estas adentró,  
Me preguntaba a donde fue,  
Esa valiente y de mi trate  
Te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar  
Tu eres lo que tengo,solo escúchame  
Ya no se que hacer  
¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?...

\-------------------------------------

Adentro estaba Elsa, pensando que todo fue su culpa...

**Author's Note:**

> Perdónenme si hay errores ortográficos y comenten que le pareció.  
> Gracias


End file.
